1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a memory, and particularly relates to a static random access memory.
2. Description of Related Art
Random access memory (RAM) is a volatile memory widely used in information electronic products. In general, RAM can be categorized into a static random access memory (SRAM) and dynamic random access memory (DRAM).
SRAM has a faster data processing speed, and the manufacturing process thereof may be integrated into the manufacturing process of a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) transistor. Therefore, the manufacturing process of SRAM is simpler.
However, memory cells of the conventional SRAM take up a relatively greater area, making it unable to effectively increase the integrity of the device. Thus, how to further reduce the size of the SRAM cell has become an issue under vigorous development.